1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing game toys, and, more particularly, to a fishing game toy comprised of a fishing game portion and passive game elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing game toys for the entertainment of children are known in the art. Frequently such games include a plurality of game targets formed in the shape of fish with the plurality of game targets being supported on a game playing surface. Game participants attempt to catch the game targets with apparatus formed to imitate fishing rods. Each game target has a magnet affixed thereto, and the fishing rod includes a fishing line having a magnet connected to an end portion thereof to allow the game participants to catch the targets. To increase the skill required of the game participants to catch the game targets, fishing game toys have been developed in which the game targets are disposed on a rotatable pan which is supported to rotate upon a supportive housing. Means are provided, such as a drive motor, to rotate the rotatable pan.
In some prior art fishing game toys, the rotatable pan includes a plurality of sockets extending vertically through the pan, with the game targets being positioned therewithin. Vertical translation of the game targets is then provided by including on the supportive housing inclined tracks positioned beneath the game targets positioned in the sockets. By rotating the pan, the game targets are caused to travel up and down the inclined tracks during rotation of the pan.
To allow greater numbers of game participants to participate in the fishing game, some prior art fishing game toys further include a multiplicity of pans rotatably supported on the supportive housing wherein each of the pans is connected to rotate simultaneously. The game participants are then able to compete with one another to, for example, attempt to catch the greatest number of game targets during a certain period of time.
However, after a certain period of time, the skill level of the game participant increases such that the participants can easily catch the game targets. Oftentimes, interest in the use of the fishing game toy thereafter diminishes because the prior art fishing game toys are only inherently interesting for this one use.
It is, accordingly, the object of the present invention to provide an improved fishing game toy which visually entertains the game participants as well as providing a fishing game toy in which the skill required of the game participants is yet further increased.